Eternal Pain, Eternal Happiness
by Marauder Pawsly
Summary: SLASH! Tintlet dies and Rune finds comfort in the most unlikely person imaginable. I hate slash, but this is punishment for someone.-


Disclaimer: I only own Jinmei. MUST you wound me by making me say that I DON'T own Dragon Knights? I don't, okay?! I DON'T, now get off my back! By the way, I call the Dragon Lord "Lyk" 'cause his real name's impossibly long.

Author's Note: This was written because my friend Danielle hit me with the whiffle ball in P.E., so this is my revenge on her. MWAHAHAHA! But she's gonna write a story about my handsome, courageous, incredibly brave boys Thatz and Rath to get even with me, so I'll have to relish in my glory while I can.

WARNING: This is SLASH! You no like, you no read. And for those Rune and Dragon Lord fans out there, take no offense. Blame it all on Danielle, they're her favorite characters. ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone in the castle was sympathetic towards Rune after that day. They took great caution not to mention her name. They only talked about nice, pleasant things in front of him.

Because Tintlet had died.

No one knew how she died. It was so sudden. But pinned to the tree above Tintlet's dead body was a note that said, "I SHALL WREAK MY REVENGE ON YOU, DANIELLE, STARTING WITH YOUR PRECIOUS RUNE!"

The Dragon Lord had ordered a world-wide search for this "Danielle" person, but nobody had ever heard of a person named Danielle before. It was an uncommon name, after all.

Thatz and Rath had tried to cheer him up, but Rune could not be soothed.

"They don't know what I'm going through," Rune would mutter. "They have their precious Jinmei."

Only one person understood Rune's pain. Only one person knew that Rune's heart was breaking.

It was the Dragon Lord himself.

Lyk had lost his queen a few months ago, and it was still painful to talk about her. He knew what his Dragon Knight was going through. And, in the nicest way possible, he was going to help.

*

"Thank you, Thatz, I'll be fine," Rune said before shutting his bedroom door. He turned around, only to find Lyk in his room sitting calmly on the bed.

"Y-Your Highness!" Rune gasped. "I didn't see you!"

Lyk waved the apology away. "Call me Lyk," he said. "Jinmei does."

Rune's eyes widened. "Jinmei doesn't you 'Your Highness'?!" he exclaimed. "How disrespectful!"

Lyk smiled. "I told her to," he said simply. "She's apparently the only one who follows orders."

"Your High--I mean, uh....Lyk....what are you doing here?" Rune asked nervously.

Lyk shrugged. "I thought I'd try my hand at cheering you up."

"I assure you, sir, that I'm quite happy," Rune said quickly. Lyk smiled.

"I know what you're going through, Rune," he said softly. "And I can help. I've been there before. But one person had the strength to pull me from the darkness, another had the light I thrived on."

'That sounded really corny,' Rune thought. But instead of voicing this, he asked, "Who?"

"Jinmei helped me see that what I was going to do when my wife died was not the way to go," Lyk said quietly. "She gave me hope, a tiny glimmering flame that nothing could extinguish."

'Geez, I never knew he could be so damn lame,' Rune thought in amazement.

"And you, Rune, gave me that light."

"What?!" Rune yelped. This was something a person said to the one he loved, not something the Dragon Lord said to his Knight!

Lyk stood up, strode quickly to Rune, and placed his hand on the elf's cheek.

"You helped me see in the darkness," Lyk continued. "And I discovered something."

Rune's eyes widened in fear and he wondered just who had had the guts to tie up the Dragon Lord and pose as him just to get Rune in bed with them.

"I love you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rune jumped back as though burned, holding up his hands to protect himself. "Who ARE you and what have you done to the Dragon Lord?!"

Lyk chuckled.

"It IS me, Rune," he said gently, reaching for the elfin warrior's hand.

"I'm pretty sure the Dragon Lord's not gay!" Rune screeched, snatching his hand away.

Lyk looked hurt.

"You're afraid of me," he said, almost to himself. "I'm sorry, but I can't control my feelings. You have no idea how hard it is.....being the supreme commander of the army and this castle, but never getting what I want. I can't go outside without a disguise, I can't eat what I want, I can't SEE who I want! If the council found out about my love for you, they'd send you far away, and I'd pine and mourn as though you were dead."

Rune, even in his terrified state, couldn't help but feel sorry for Lyk. If it were anyone else, ANYONE, he would've put his arms around them and comforted them, but the Dragon Lord loved him and was gay to boot, so he didn't dare. Instead, he could barely manage to whisper, "Does it hurt still?"

It took Lyk a few seconds to realize that Rune meant his wife.

"Like an everlasting ache," he murmured. "Every time I hear her name or see a picture of her, my heart aches and my stomach clenches and all I can think about are those final moments I was allowed with her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lyk said, smiling. "But I am sorry about Tintlet."

Whether he had intended it or just forgot, he was shocked when Rune flung himself at Lyk, crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Rune, I'm so sorry!" Lyk said, hugging the sobbing elf. "I'm so sorry, Rune!"

"It's not your fault!" Rune sobbed. "But....I miss her so much!"

*

Outside, Rath was bored.

"Hey, Rath, you seen the Dragon Lord?" Thatz asked, hanging upside down from a nearby tree.

"Last I saw him, he was heading toward Rune's room," Rath said dully.

"What was he doin' in there?"

"Dunno."

Suddenly, the corridor was filled with anguished moans and sobs. Rath sat straight up and Thatz, red in the face from the headrush, turned his head toward the noise.

"Please tell me that's not coming from Rune's room," Thatz said.

"It's coming from Rune's room," Rath said in horror. The two stared at each other, then screamed.

"RUNE'S GAY! ALL THIS TIME WE'VE BEEN WITH HIM, HE COULDA GROPED US OR PULLED US IN BED WITH HIM!" they screeched. "HE'S JUST A GAY FREAK! AD THE DRAGON LORD TOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And they screamed into the night, running away like cowards.

*

The morning's light awoke Rune with a start.

"What a strange dream," he muttered without opening his eyes. "I dreamt that the Dragon Lord was gay and we got it on...."

"But it wasn't a dream," came an all-too-familiar voice. "It was as real as you and me."

Rune froze, afraid to open his eyes. He opened them slowly, only to see the smiling face of Lyk.

Next to him.

In his bed.

Butt naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*

It took a while for Rune to adjust to this new system. Every night just as he was drifting off to sleep, Lyk would appear and get in bed with him. Then they would make love, the kind that Rune wished he could've had with Tintlet. Every morning, Lyk waited until Rune was awake before leaving, and Rune was to wait a half hour until he could leave, so people would not become suspicious.

Rath and Thatz were becoming paranoid though. They wouldn't stand closer than a foot away from each other and always two feet from Lyk or Rune. They began to see gay people everywhere, and even accused Cesia and Jinmei of being lesbians at a formal dinner.

"WE'RE NOT LESBIANS, YOU FREAKS!" they had shouted after them, but after seeing the strange looks they had been receiving from Lyk's guests, they quickly excused themselves.

Lyk and Rune were happy though, mostly. They couldn't tell anyone about their secret, of course, but they were happy just the same. And that was all they cared about.

THE END

____________________________________________________________________________

Danny, that was your punishment. And I punished my wonderful Rath and Thatz in the process so that's two revenges in a row! HA! In your face!

Rune: I feel violated

Thatz: Why d'you always say Rath's name first, Jinmei?

Rath: 'Cause she loves me better, duh.

Jinmei: Uh.....

Thatz: YOU BASTARD! *jumps on Rath and starts beating him up*

Rath: BRING IT ON, BEGGAR!

Rune: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Jinmei: Hey, hey, hey! You be sick outside! I'm not paying for the cleaning lady to come and clean your mess up!

Lyk: You have no money, anyway.

Jinmei: Shut up.

Rune: GAAAH! *hides behind Jinmei*

Jinmei: It was a STORY, Rune, not real life.

Lyk: I found it witty and amusing.

Rune: *stares at him in horror* YOU'RE SICK AND INSANE!

Lyk: *shrugs*

Rune: *screams like a girl and runs*

Jinmei: DAMN! I was gonna use him for my Sailor Moon model! *looks at Lyk* Oh well, you'll hafta do.

Lyk: What--

Jinmei: *puts a blonde wig on Lyk, does buns in the hair, and makes him dress in a Sailor Scout uniform* There ya go! Pretty as a pineapple!

Lyk: I'm beginning to see why Rune's so afraid......

Jinmei: *cackles*

REVIEW! OR I'LL SET BLOOD-SUCKING MIMES ON YOU!


End file.
